


Broken, But Not Irreparable

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fixing a Broken Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months ago, they decided to take a break. Seventy two hours ago, their mundane lives were interrupted. Forty eight hours ago, their eyes fell upon each other through the shattered glass of a car crash. And twenty four hours ago, a single error in judgment left one agent wondering if he would ever see the other again. (Written for a prompt fill, details inside.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken, But Not Irreparable

**Author's Note:**

> So this was born out of a prompt meme on tumblr involving a drabble based off one sentence. My sentence was "I almost lost you." and my drabble kinda got away from me.

A billion and one things were rushing through Will’s mind at that moment and for the first time in what he was sure was his entire life, he couldn’t keep track of them all. The events from the few days that had just passed them were muddled up in his mind, though one thought seemed to be pushing to the forefront.

_LaneHunley **Benji** SyndicateIlsaMorocco **Benji** CarCrashEthan **Benji** LondonLedgerPrimeMinisterCIAMI6 **BenjiBenjiBENJI**_

As they made their way from dropping off Lane to their safe house, all he could do was stare at Benji, who seemed to be miles away as he drove them there, and think back on their decision to take a break. Everything had crumbled slightly around them and they agreed that to avoid it collapsing around them completely, they would take a break in their relationship. Sadly, things had been rather awkward between them during their time at the CIA and Will had begun to wonder if they would actually be able to fix the cracks in their relationship at all.

But now, he knew. He knew that they had to make a decision and he had already planned out making his move. Once they reached the safe house, he watched Benji entering his bedroom, shutting the door behind him, and he sighed. He couldn’t be sure if Benji would even want to try and fix things, but he could not let these words go unspoken. Not after that day. Crossing the room, he gently knocked on Benji’s door and pushed it open, finding the blond slowly, very slowly, taking off his jacket. His movements were stiff, deliberate and clearly pained and Will’s stomach turned.

“Benji?” His voice was soft, barely more than a whisper so as not to startle the younger man.

“What is it, Brandt?” Benji asked, tossing his jacket on the bed and turning to face him. It was only now that Will could really see, in the dim light of the bedside lamp, just how broken Benji was. His blue eyes no longer seemed to hold that sparkle that they once had, his once laughter lines more evident of exhaustion than happiness. His skin was paler than usual and he looked about ready to collapse. It took everything that Will had not to just rush to the man there and then and gather him into his arms.

“Benji, we really need to talk about-”

“Talk about what? I just want to sleep, ok?” Benji replied, moving to pull off his shirt, not caring if Will saw. As he peeled it off, even slower than the jacket, Will slowly saw that his torso was decorated with bruises of varying sizes, some lightly coloured, others a dark, vicious shade of purple.

“Jesus, Benji… Why didn’t you say something?” Now, Will couldn’t help moving closer, hands reaching out and his fingertips gently tracing over one bruise near his shoulder. He felt Benji shudder under the touch and looked up to see his eyes closed.

“Will…” Brandt’s eyes fell on the way Benji’s Adams apple moved as the technician swallowed and he could not stop himself. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Benji’s, halting just for one moment to allow Benji the chance to pull away, and when he did not, Will closed the remaining gap. He kept the kiss short and oh so tender, not wanting to overdo it just yet. He already knew that he was walking a very fine line with his actions. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against the blond’s and let out a shaky breath.

“I almost lost you, Benji. I almost lost the man I love and I never would have had the chance to make things right.” Benji opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a single finger on his lips. “When Lane took you, all I could think about was the fact that I might never see you again and it reminded me of how much you mean to me. I can’t do that again, Benji. I won’t. Please, let’s try this again. Properly this time.” There was a moment of silence that followed, almost borderlining on too long and Will was preparing himself for the shattering sound of rejection, but then he felt one warm, slightly sweaty hand slipping into his own and he relaxed. Instead of responding verbally, Benji simply tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the bed, needing to feel the warmth of Will next to him once more. Less than two minutes later, the pair were in the bed, Will curled protectively around Benji as the younger agent hand his hand on Will’s chest, the steady drumming of his heartbeat giving him something to cling to as he slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
